Emerald Skies
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elphaba is part of Max's flock and is destined to save Oz. Flying solo, defying the Wizard, the School, and Itex, will Elphaba save those she loves and her homeland?
1. Chapter 1

_Emerald Skies_

_Elphaba's POV_

I jerked into a sitting position after my nightmare—it was always the same—I escape from the School, get chased by Erasers, and then I just fly away, being aided by the winds and flanked by a group of—and I know this is going to sound weird—flying monkeys instead of the flock.

I crawled out of bed and quickly changed into clean clothes. Nudge—one of my younger "sisters"—had put the laundry away—for once. Usually, I get stuck putting the laundry away and cleaning up after the others.

I headed downstairs, glancing out the hall window as I went. Then I saw Max.

I smiled and said, "Hey, Max."

"Morning," she smiled back at me.

I'm the oldest. I'm seventeen. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all fourteen. Nudge is eleven. Gasman is eight and his younger—biologically-related—sister—Angel— is six. My name is Emerald. Between me and Max, I think we keep things running pretty smoothly around here.

See, most of my family is normal-colored—varying shades of white and brown. I'm not. I'm green. So, Jeb—he saved us when I was thirteen—called me a little Emerald and the name just stuck.

My real name is actually Elphaba—Elphaba Thropp Third Descending. See, when I was a baby, I was kidnapped out of my house at Colwen Grounds and taken to the School—it's more of a lab of torture—and put in a cage. That's where I met my new family. Someday, I'll return to Oz and find my family.

Gazzy and Iggy soon came downstairs to find out what was for breakfast or to fix breakfast respectively. Neither Max nor I could cook, so Iggy took care of that department.

Fang soon joined us and I called, "Max, go get Nudge and Angel. I think Angel might be up and just needs a little help with finishing up getting dressed and Nudge needs to be dragged out of bed."

Max nodded and soon she returned, followed by a half-asleep Nudge and a ready-for-the-day-ahead Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled over at Angel and Nudge. "Morning, girls," I said, as calmly as I could.

Nudge looked at me and said, "It's too early."

I laughed and said, "I know, but we have to get you up now. Otherwise, we'll never get you into bed tonight."

Angel giggled and said, "Hiya, Emerald."

"Hi yourself, Angel," I coming over and hugging the six-year-old.

Nudge grabbed onto my leg and I reached down, picking her up carefully.

"You do know you're getting a little big for this, right?" I asked Nudge.

She shrugged and I glanced at the others.

Then Iggy called, "Breakfast's ready, guys."

I grinned—thank goodness Iggy could cook the way he could.

The thing is, even though I can't cook, I can make his cooking appear. It's one of my weird quirks.

We all hurried into the kitchen and filled our plates with the scrambled eggs and fried eggs Iggy had prepared.

As I was eating, I turned to Iggy and said, "Delicious as usual, Iggy. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Emerald," he said, looking right at me.

The others were all discussing other flock stuff while I listened. I only talked if I needed to or if they couldn't agree on something.

Like what to do about Jeb's death. When he died, I told the others to hide his files so we'd wouldn't have to look at them all the time. We also set up a small memorial garden for Jeb. We visit it every single day before we start the day. It's sort of become a tradition and while we're there, we talk about all the good things Jeb had done for us.

The others looked at me and Max called, "Hey, Emerald?"

"Yes?" I replied, evenly.

"You opposed to picking strawberries today?" she asked.

"No, I'll get my hat," I joked.

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Max, and I all laughed and Fang only grinned. Since I'm green, Jeb had a multi-colored—it had every color except for green in it—hat made for me so the others could find me in the middle of a green patch.


	3. Chapter 3

The seven of us walked along toward our strawberry patch—technically, it was mine—Jeb had left a will, leaving the house and lands surrounding it, including the strawberry patch, the area where we learned to play and the ravine all to me—but to be fair, I called the house our house and the lands our lands, even though the others had no say on what I did with the land.

Angel looked at me and asked, "Emerald, what are you thinking about?"

"Our land," I began.

"You mean your land," Angel corrected. "The rest of us are technically tres—trep—trisp—"

I said, "Trespassers. And, no, you're not. You are my family and I say you can stay and stay you will."

Angel nodded and skipped to catch up with Max.

I smiled and thought, _This__ is__ my__ home. __This__ is __my __family. __This __is__ where __I__ belong._

Then Angel screamed.

I gasped in shock and yelled, "Guys! Battle up!"

The others nodded and we all leapt toward the Erasers.

Growling, I gave one a hard and fast roundhouse kick in the chest, followed by a quick punch to the jaw.

I turned to my next opponent quickly.

I heard Angel's scream again and I sprang into action.

Max flanked me and was quickly pinned.

I dodged the Erasers and managed to wrestle Angel free of the Erasers.

"Angel, run," I ordered tensely.

Unfortunately, most of the uninjured Erasers ganged up on us and one grabbed my legs forcing me to fall.

Then a second one snatched Angel back.

Then the rest pinned as me as the first two and a third Eraser began stuffing Angel into a burlap sack.

I kicked and fought and struggled, but watched horrified as Angel was stuffed into a sack as she screamed and cried.

Crumpling, I passed out, after recognizing Ari.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came to, I let out an agonized moan.

Nudge looked at me and said, "You sounded awful, Emerald."

I nodded and said, "Max, you up?"

She nodded and then said, "Check in, guys. You up for a chase?"

The others nodded and responded with various versions of "Yes, I'm up."

Then she looked at me and asked, "Emerald?"

I locked my jaw and angrily snapped, "I'm in."

Glaring in the direction, I instinctively knew we should go, I yelled, "Let's go save Angel!"

The others nodded and we quickly took off, after Iggy confirmed my feeling about which way we should go.

That's my gift—I can figure out which way to go and how to avoid capture. But I hadn't been able to help Angel. I would make it up to her though. I would save her. We all would—_together_.

As soon as we reached a cliff, Max and the others backed up, letting me fly first.

Max followed me quickly as did Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang.

We chased the Hummer and then attempted to rescue Angel as she was being transferred from the car to the chopper. Fang got hurt and I yelled to Gazzy, "Stay back!"

Nudge and Iggy retreated and Max and I both sprang to free Angel, but neither of us got there in time.

We had to watch helplessly as our little Angel was taken away.

We eventually returned home, but no one cared. How could we care? Angel had just been kidnapped by the hounds of hell and now there was no point in calling our house our home.


	5. Chapter 5

I flopped into my dining room table chair and looked around at the others. They were all crying—and personally, I didn't blame them.

Max tended to Gazzy and Nudge came over and crawled on my lap.

I hugged her and said, "Hey, Nudge, sweetie, I think you're getting a little big to be sitting on my lap."

She nodded and sniffling, wandered over to the couch.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I began to cry as well.

This just wasn't fair. Why did they rake Angel? Couldn't they have taken me instead? Why not take the leader—I mean one of the leaders—instead of the smallest disciple?

Fang glanced at me and I nodded.

Then it hit me—Angel had been taken back to our private hell—the School.

I grimaced and glared at the table, trying to hide my distress from the others, which was a task I had mastered after seventeen years of hard practice,

The others were all discussing Angel's kidnapping when Gazzy asked, "Where did they take her then, Max?"

"We know where they took her," Fang began. "That is, at least, Emerald knows, and we all know her instincts are always spot-on."

I glared weakly at Fang and then choked out the dreaded answer. "They took her back." I said simply.

"Back where?" Nudge asked, a little scared of me and what I was saying.

"To the School," I finished darkly.

Gazzy came over to me and scrambled onto my lap and I whispered, "We _will_ get your sister back, Gasser. Mark my words. By Oz, we will."

He nodded and I closed my eyes, focusing on rescuing Angel and not avenging my best friend.

See, when I was twelve, they were eight of us—me, Yero—my best friend—Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Then, the day after my twelfth birthday, Yero disappeared and I never saw him again. Jeb didn't know if Yero was still alive, so for the past five years I have presumed my best friend to have been murdered by the whitecoats.

The whitecoats and Erasers separated me from Yero—not without a lot of screaming on my part and yelling on his part—and I wished and hoped that he would be returned to my side where he belonged. The day before, which was my twelfth birthday, he had told me he loved me and had given me a promise ring—I wear it all the time now, to remember my first and only love—my Yero.


	6. Chapter 6

Fang returned, carrying Jeb's old files.

I looked at the others and Nudge began blabbing.

"You know, if they wanted to kill her, or kill all of us, they could have. They had _guns_. They wanted Angel _alive_ for some reason. They didn't care if _we_ were alive or not. I mean, they didn't go out of their way to make _sure_ we were dead, is what I'm saying. So that makes me think we have time to go after Angel again," Nudge began explaining her thoughts on our chances of rescuing Angel. After she saw the map to the School, she babbled at full speed. "Oh. Yeah. We have to get Angel back. We can't let her stay there—with them. They're—monsters. They're going to do bad things to her. And put her in a cage. Hurt her. But there's five of us. So the rest of us have to go get _hmph_—"

Max covered Nudge's mouth and thenI quickly asked, "Max, what's the plan?"

"OK, Fang, Nudge and I are going after Angel," Max began. "Emerald, you, Iggy, and Gazzy will stay here and hold down the fort on the off chance Angel escapes and makes her way home."

I growled. "Now listen here, Maximum Ride," I snarled. "I'm the oldest! You know that! I should be the one leading the rescue mission! Not you!"

"Emerald, you're not the leader," she snapped back. "I am."

I glared at her and the others—Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy—all hurried into one of the bedrooms.

"Max, why can't I come?" I demanded.

"Because you just want to come for revenge!" she snarled. "You just want to avenge your precious Yero! Face it, Emerald! _Yero is dead_! You'll never see him again!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" I yelled. "And by the way, Maximum, I don't ever want you to ever say his name again!" I snarled, running into my room, fighting tears. Even after nearly six years, hearing Yero's name still hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

I collapsed onto my bed and sobbed until I was sick.

I sat up slowly and Iggy and Gazzy came in, both upset. "Mad about being left behind?" I asked, dully—I was going back into the Yero-is-gone-and-I-will-probably-never-see-him-again robot mode—it freaked everyone else out, but it helped me function somewhat.

Gazzy looked at me and asked, "You miss him?"

I barely nodded.

Iggy sat down quietly next to me—he knew—everyone knew how important Yero had been to me—how important he still was to me.

Iggy touched my shoulder and said, "Emerald, you still need to cry a little. Let it out. You'll only hurt yourself more."

Gazzy looked at me and nodded in agreement.

As I was crying, I vaguely heard Iggy saying, "In fact you're still hurting. You have to let him go. He wouldn't want you to throw your life away."

I glared at Iggy and started screaming—but I wasn't really upset anymore—I had blocked all of my emotions since Yero's disappearance, "Get out! What do you know about what he would want for me? He promised he would never leave me! He told me that he would only love me!"

Iggy and Gazzy quickly left my room and I whispered, "Why did they take you away my love?"

I paced and said, "If he only saw me now, he'd be so surprised at all that's happened for me."

I weakly sat down and began to sing a song I'd written for him. _(A/N—this song belongs to Idina Menzel)_

"_You'd be surprised at all that I've become. You'd be surprised. I've changed while you've been gone and I learned so much more from you than I could ever say. If you were here, I think that you'd stay… You'd be surprised how far these arms can reach. You'd be surprised there's a promise I can keep. Would you believe that I seldom fall to pieces anymore? If you were here, you'd like what you saw. You'd be surprised, if you were here… We'd make up time for all that's disappeared. And I—I'd hold you like I never could. You'd be surprised. You'd be surprised—my life is often sweet. You'd be surprised. It's you who brings me peace… And for some unearthly reason it takes losing you to see, if you were here, I'd know just what you'd need. You'd be surprised. I've loved you all along. You'd be surprised—I now confess when I am wrong and I see the world around in me in a slightly softer shade. If you were here, you wouldn't walk away… You'd be surprised if you were here. We'd make up time for all that's disappeared and I—I'd hold you like I never could. You'd be surprised if you were here… We'd make it right: There'd be no tears and you'd confide in me and I'd be there. I'd be there… You'd be surprised at all that I've become… You'd be surprised."_


	8. Chapter 8

Later, I came out of my room and merely announced, "Iggy, Gazzy, I'm leaving."

They stared at me and asked, "Why?"

I said, "I wanna find my parents."

"OK," Iggy said.

"Good luck, Emerald," Gazzy added.

"Don't tell Max. By the way, I think it's a good thing that Max left the two of you here. Just in case. Like, what if the Erasers come? Who better to protect our home than the pyro-techs," I grinned.

Gazzy and Iggy looked at me and then they looked at each other. "You're right, Emerald," Gazzy said, looking at me.

I returned to the dining room—Max had left the files and I dug through them, searching for my name.

I gasped when I found it. _"Emerald—Elphaba Thropp—subject 16—one of two Ozian experiments,"_ I read rapidly—I immediately knew that Yero had been the other Ozian experiment at the School. _"Parents—Melena Thropp Second Descending and Frexspar Thropp—does not share the title with wife. Father's occupation—traveling Minister—works mostly in Quadling Country. Mother is heir to the Eminency or Governorship in Munchkinland."_

I scanned searching for an address and finally found one—hopefully, someone I was related to was there and was waiting for me to come home—at last.

Packing some stuff, including the files, I yelled, "Guys, I'm leaving. Don't cause too much trouble." They nodded, agreeably.

I flew quickly and quietly to Munchkinland—to the address I'd found.

I landed and watched a girl in wheelchair come out, accompanied by a man. I stared at them, in awe—could these people be my family—my biological family?

"What's wrong, Nessa?" the man asked.

"I wanna say goodbye to Elphaba for a while, Father," the girl in the wheelchair, murmured, looking like she was about to cry.

"Well, Elphaba, I'm going to Shiz soon. I wish you were here to come with me. I miss you so much. Father always says that you died before I was born, but I think you're alive somewhere. Please, give me a sign. Anything. But more than anything, please, come home. I miss you, sister mine." The girl in the wheelchair said, sadly.

I bit my lip. Do I come out and greet them and tell them I'm here or leave?

Then Ari showed up and I fought him, and after winning, but before I left, I watched sadly as the girl in the wheelchair and her father left. "Goodbye," I said, weakly, tears streaming down my face. With that, I went to Lake Mead, where I met up with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, as well as Max.

The others all reported what happened and Max asked, "How about you, Emerald?"

"Like Nudge, I tried to find my parents. I may have found my father—and I think the girl I saw with him, is my baby sister. He called her Nessa. I think Mother is dead. The sad part is, they think I'm dead. After we rescue Angel, I want to return to Munchkinland. But this time, can we use the front door?" I babbled.

The others looked at me and Fang said, "I think we're getting some of our old Emerald back."

I shook my head. "No, she died when he died." I whispered, sadly, before flying on ahead of the others.

The others looked at Max and she shook her head. "Let her go, guys," she said, wisely. "Emerald needs a little alone time."

After Fang, Max, and Nudge were captured, I growled and said, "Iggy, Gazzy, we gotta do something. Now."

They nodded and we quickly led the hawks on an attack against the School—against our common enemy—the whitecoats and the Erasers.


	9. Chapter 9

The following night, Angel came over to me and Max and told us she wanted to talk to us.

"What is it, Angel?" I asked.

"I got a secret," she whispered excitedly. "About us—from when I was at the School. Where we came from?"

I stared at Max and then looked at Angel.

"What are you saying, Angel?" I asked, calmly.

Iggy came over, followed by the others and demanded, "Spill, already, Angel."

I glared at him and snapped, "Ig, be nice."

He nodded and Max groaned.

Angel looked at her and said, "Max, it's just as well that everyone is up now. If they weren't, you and Emerald would explain what I'm telling you now—tomorrow."

I nodded, and agreed silently with Angel.

"So, what's up, Angel?" I asked.

"I heard a lot of stuff while I was at the School," she began.

"Stuff people said or stuff people thought," I asked.

"Stuff people thought. A lot of it was sad," she said. "It made me feel icky. I don't wanna cry again. Aw, I'm crying again."

"It's alright. You're safe now," Fang called.

I smiled and Nudge blurted out, "I saw my real name in Jeb's files. I really did."

"I know Nudge," I called. "I saw my real name—Elphaba Thropp—too."

"Emerald and Nudge are right," Angel blurted out suddenly. "We did have parents. We were born—from human mothers—like normal babies."

We all looked at each other and Iggy glared in Angel's direction. "What?" he roared. "You've sat on this since yesterday! Just because you're the youngest that doesn't mean you have to be the dumbest!"

I sprang to my feet and snarled, "Iggy, calm down. Let's hear Angel out."

She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Emerald. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"You were 'kidnapped'—but really I think that the whitecoats thought that your father arranged for you to be taken away—he had hated—hates you—since the day you were born. And your mother died when your sister was born," Angel explained.

I snarled and sprang to my feet. "That…jerk," I growled, blocking my thoughts so Angel couldn't pick up on them. "I hate him. I absolutely hate my father!" I yelled, furiously, wiping away the tears of anger and betrayal I felt welling up in eyes.

"What about him?" I asked, curious.

"He was abducted. They were able to reunite him with his parents. The three live in some place called the Vinkus," Angel explained.

I nodded and sat down, wrapping my arms my knees. Nudge came over and Angel said, "Your parents were told you were dead."

"I did have a mom and dad," Nudge murmured. "I did."

"And Iggy's mom died," Angel gasped. "She died when he was born."

Iggy's eyes flashed with pain.

"What about us?" Gazzy asked. "How'd they get us, two years apart?"

"Our parents gave us to the School," Angel whispered. "They let them put the bird genes in us and then gave us away for money."

Gazzy and Angel both curled up against Max, sobbing.

"What about me and Max?" Fang asked evenly.

"They told your mom you were dead," Angel explained. "She was a teenager. They don't know who your father was."

Fang nodded dully.

"And I didn't hear anything about you, Max," Angel admitted sadly. "I'm real sorry."

Max and Fang sat up, later talking about Angel's information.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat up that night, thinking about Angel had said. _"You were 'kidnapped'—but really I think that the whitecoats thought that your father arranged for you to be taken away—he had hated you—hates you—since the day you were born. And your mother died when your sister was born."_

I rolled over and concentrated on what Angel had told me—I needed answers—from my father. If he'd really arranged my 'kidnapping' he'd pay—with his life.

I stood and flew off, finding a tree a few miles away, so I could scream and cry and let the agony of the betrayal take over—I'd been holding out long enough against it.

I waited dully for the sun to rise as well. I tended to be a bit of an insomniac some nights. The others were used to it.

I stood up, glaring in the direction of Munchkinland, jammed my fists into the air, and vowed, "Father, I swear with every fiber of my being, if you betrayed me, if you were arranged for my 'kidnapping,' if you sold me to the School the Angel and Gazzy's parents sold and betrayed them, I swear, I will haunt and hunt you until the day you die and I will be the reason you die, for I will kill you! Mark my words, _I WILL KILL YOU!_"

I cried until I was sick and then numbly rejoined the others—I felt better knowing that I'd made that vow to myself.

"Still miss him," Max asked.

I nodded—whenever I cried, everyone assumed it was because of Yero—and usually they were right, but not this time—this time it was my father that caused my tears.


	11. Chapter 11

We all left for New York to find the Institute, when Max collapsed again—right after taking off.

"Emerald what should we do?" Iggy asked.

"Get to New York," I said. "Find the Institute. Find our pasts. And somewhere in there, we take Max—even if we have to force her to go—back to Dr. Martinez's to find out what's causing these headaches—because it isn't us."

The others nodded and Max snapped, "Emerald no way I am going back. I won't put them in danger."

I nodded and signaled to Fang to get the others out of here.

"Max, there's something there between you and Dr. M.—I mean, the way you described how she treated you to me—I think she cares about you—like a daughter. Even if you aren't hers, she'll fight anyone who stands in her way to make you her daughter," I said, gently.

"Emerald, really!" Max snapped. "You tell Fang to get the others out of here to tell me what I already know!"

I sighed and said, "Max, I needed to make sure you knew that. But there's more and it has nothing to do with Dr. M. It's about me—and my father."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Remember what Angel told us—about me?" I asked.

She nodded and I said, "Go bring the others back—they need to hear this, too, because all six of you are holding me accountable if I fail to question my father in your presence about his part of my ending up at the School."

Max nodded and I said, "Now, Max, go bring the others back here. They need to hear my thoughts from last night."

She nodded and found Fang reassuring the others that she and I were not fighting.

"Alright, guys, Emerald's got something she needs our help with—and she wants everyone—yes, that includes you, Angel—to hear her thoughts from last night. I'm guessing here, but I think that they might be based on your information, Angel," Max said.

The others nodded and soon returned to come talk to me.


	12. Chapter 12

After the others rejoined me, I said, "OK, guys, this is going to sound crazy, but I have a question."

They nodded.

I asked, "Do you remember what Angel told us—about me—last night?"

They looked at each other and Iggy said, "Aw, Emerald let it go."

"I can't," I snarled. "I need to know the truth. If my father's the traitor that I think he is—he'll need to pay."

Iggy nodded and said, "OK, forget I asked."

The others stared at me—I was openly telling them that I was thinking about killing the man I'd dreamed about finding for years—I was thinking about killing my father.

Nudge asked, "Why?"

"Because I can't live with a man who betrayed me to those—jerks—who tortured me and ripped the only person I will ever love away from me—and be fine with it, Nudge. I just can't. It's wrong of me to do that and it would be disloyal to Yero. I can't betray him. I just can't. He's too important to me. We've been through a lot together and for me to live with someone who let me get kidnapped and never searched for me would probably be the breaking point on my sanity. I'd go permanent robot and it scares you guys—and me—enough when it happens once in a while," I explained, shaking, and trying not to cry.

Fang looked at me and said, "Emerald, do what you think is right. Don't ask us."

I nodded and said, "Right, Fang. Let's get to New York. Find the Institute and track down our parents. All in favor?"

Max grinned and said, "Let's get moving team."

I grinned and said, "You heard her, guys. Let's get moving."

Max laughed and we all took off, Max last this time. Suddenly she crashed into the ground and we all gathered around, wondering if she was ok.

She glared at me when I suggested returning to Dr. Martinez and insisted she was fine, telling us that we just need to hurry up and get to New York and find the Institute.


	13. Chapter 13

We finally reached New York. Then we all stared and Fang muttered, "That's a lot of people."

I nodded and snapped my gaze silently and stared ahead, but not really seeing anything.

"What is it, Emerald?" Max asked.

I shrugged, but Nudge said, "Did you get a new skill?"

I shrugged again. I wasn't sure.

Then Iggy noticed the music below us—that was part of what I'd seen—the rest was us watching and listening to the Taylor Twins Concert.

"Is that music?" he asked.

Max nodded and Nudge begged, "Max, can we go? A real concert? Can we? Please?"

We went to the concert and I scanned the stage to see who was performing, smirking when I saw the banner that said Natalie and Trent Taylor. We all cheered after Max reported what I knew.

That night as we flopped in a tree in Central Park, Nudge asked, "Emerald, did you get a new skill?"

I smiled and said, "I think so, Nudge. Guys, I think I can see into the future."

"You're psychic?" Fang asked.

I nodded and I heard Iggy mutter, "Well, I've seen—and heard—weirder."

I whirled and said, "OK, just because I'm different from the rest of you—that doesn't mean you have to torture me or have the right to torture me, Ig. Besides, you know I can kick your butt from here into the next century."

The others started laughing and I whirled to face Gazzy, yelling, "Gazzy! You're in so much trouble!"

Gazzy quickly gave me Bambi eyes and I surrendered. "OK, I'll let you off the hook, but please don't do that to me, anymore. Understand?" I asked.

He nodded and said, "OK, Emerald."

Fang and Max looked at each other and then at me. "What?" I asked. "He gave me Bambi eyes. You know I can't resist it when he gives me Bambi eyes."

Max, Fang, and I both laughed and I said, "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Emerald," everyone chorused in reply.

Within five minutes, I was out for the night.


	14. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	15. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
